


Monster Prom\Camp Headcannons and Scenarios

by JuliaNightmare



Category: Monster Camp, Monster Prom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, LGBT headcanons, Oc info, fan ocs, headcanon collection, headcanons, monster prom headcanon collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaNightmare/pseuds/JuliaNightmare
Summary: Pretty self explanatory.Mature rating because a) there is a high possibility that future installments of this book will not be ok fo anyone under a certain age and b) the source material itself is mature content (technically) and it's better to be cautious.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Little Intro

Just as the title says, headcannons and oneshots for monster prom. Fair warning, expect irregular updates.

Unless stated otherwise, all headcannons are my own personal ones.

Ones that aren't my own will be labeled as such as well as a link to where I originally found them. I might also mark the ones I agree with.

Even if I don't agree with a headcannon, I might still like them for a variety of reasons.  
Above all else, I respect them as a whole and would never want to put anyone down just because of our different opinions about a game and its characters. I'm asking you, dear reader, to also be respectful as well.  
By all means, still feel free to comment your opinions, I'm happy to read them.

As for oneshots, all are 100% mine. I don't know how many types I'll do, but I'm gonna write as many as I can that I like.

Enjoy!


	2. Podcast- Liam Headcanon

So, a long while ago (back in like 2019) the news just played a story about podcasts and I almost immediately thought of Liam having a podcast of his own. I thought further about it and this is what I came up with.

-I feel like his podcast would kinda be all over the place, but in an organized type of way or something.  
-Like, it works, but you aren't sure how or why it does.  
-There is no real consistent theme or topic for it as a whole.  
-One episode he'll be talking (or ranting) about, lets say fashion, then the very next one it'll be the obscurest of obscure manga and anime that most hardcore fans probably don't even know about.  
-You could call it a variety podcast, I guess.  
-never talks about the same topic within at least 3 weeks of the last time he talked about it.  
-Sometimes he'll have a guest or two  
-Guests can be either friends (most likely) or some random person no one knows but they seem to know a lot on the topic.  
-He only uploads to an app called Anchor.  
-Doesn't monetize his podcast.  
-It's surprisingly entertaining to listening to, even if you have no idea whats going on.  
-TBH, most fans probably only listen because they like his voice.


	3. St Patrick’s Day- Vera and Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some silly little thing I came up with a while ago

Vera and Brian both have a free pass every year for St. Patty's Day, and they know it!  
Some of their friends might be a little salty about it.


	4. Demiromantic- Liam Headcanon

I feel like Liam is demiromantic. Idk why, he just gives me those vibes.


	5. Polyamory- Various Characters Headcanon

In Monster Prom there is a secret ending where you get to bring both Dmitri and The Interdimensional Prince to prom with you. That got me thinking, and now y'all get a list of what characters in this franchise I think either polyamorous, tried it before or is currently willing to try it. Some may be more fleshed out than others. It just depends.

(This may be updated in the future if I either think of more to add to any of the shorter ones or I think of new ones)

Liam- Boy's 4xx, there is no doubt in my mind that he's been in poly relationships before. In fact, he is low key polyamorous. Though he doesn't label himself as poly, as in he doesn't make a big deal of it. He definitely would discus it once he's comfortable enough with a potential partner. Their reaction to this will determine whether or not he continues to pursue a romantic relationship with them.  
Any potential partner doesn't have to be poly, that isn't a deal breaker for him. He just wants them to understand that this is how he is and be ok with it.

Damien- This spicy red baby is 100% willing to give it a try. He has a line in Monster Prom where he talks about how he thinks love is the most metal\badass thing ever. With his logic, being in love with more than one person is even more badass. Is he himself poly? He doesn't know yet.  
If he was, he wouldn't flaunt it, but he'd make sure anyone he's interested in knows. If the person reacts negatively, well then they'd end up losing out on that relationship.  
If he isn't poly though, he'd definitely be ok with having a partner who is. And you know he'd be the best wing man for his partner. He'd make an effort to get along with his partner's other partners. As long as the other person is good to his partner and doesn't go out of their way to start shit with him, then he’ll be fine.

Brian- Brian gives me major go with the flow vibes. He’d probably give being in a poly relationship a try. If it ends up not being fo him, at least he can say he gave it a try. He doesn’t mind if his partner is polyamorous, as long as they tell him either before they start dating or right after. (That’s one of the types of things he wants to know early on.) It’s something that makes his partner happy, so he has no reason to be against it.

Vicky- She has been in a poly relationship before, and would be in one again. This girl has a big heart with lots of love to give, so why wouldn’t she give it to more than one person? She definitely brings it up with potential partners that she’s interested in this type of relationship, because honesty and communication in a relationship are important to her (plus it helps her weed out the assholes). Also, she’s probably made a joke at one point about how fitting it is that the girl made from different people’s body parts is polyamorous.


End file.
